


Kim Namjoon Love Story

by sirenhwas



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, Kim Possible (2019), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 7 people wrote this, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Original Character(s), Time Travel, ex relationships, idk what the rest of them are i didnt write that part, kim jong un is whipped, theres 7 ppl but the one posting this actually likes namjoon, theres ocs at the end, this is ironic, we will never finish this fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenhwas/pseuds/sirenhwas
Summary: When a prince writes about his favourite idol from his 4th life, he breaks a wall that was never meant to be touched.
Kudos: 2





	Kim Namjoon Love Story

It was the usual day in Riqavell. The Worker Angels giving a tour to new Zecorists, citizens selling crystal bread on the sides of glass roads, pegasi hybrids walking along them with slightly uncomfortable foreigners(who probably were on vacation) on their leather saddles. And all the while, Prince Cain had just come back to the palace after slaying a hellish dragon from a gaping hole in the woods that his soldiers forgot to close up.

Said Prince took off his gear and slipped into his comfortable nightgown, tying the neckline and securing his cuffs. He took a seat at his polished glass table with intricate ornaments climbing up its legs. 

Cracking his knuckles, he picks up his pen and sighs. The page was blank, but he knew exactly what he wanted to write. The Prince had been thinking of it since his morning toilet session.

First page, here we go. He starts writing on the page, slowly and steadily.  
'It was a bright and sunny day, Kim Namjoon woke up at the sound of his mom scolding him.  
"Hurry up son, wake up! Your friends are waiting!"  
"Okay, mom..."  
Kim (Namjoon) replies, although not wanting to get up due to him meeting the man of his dreams right at his doorstep.  
He reluctantly came out and the first one to greet him a man with broad shoulders, stern face, and a haircut only given to the richest of people in the world.  
"Good morning kim (namjoon)." It was him, Kim (jong-un) '

His book-like hair shines like the morning sun, and his custom tailored uniform covers his extravagant body. But furthermore, the most charming part of his whole being is his wonderful personality. That dictating attitude... Kim(Namjoon) knows it's not the best, but his heart grown attached to it.  
"Kim(Jong-un)... I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting like this... after you personally come to my house and all that..." Kim(Namjoon) scratches the back of his head while averting his eyes. Kim(Jong-un) smiles as he sigh,  
"Nonsense, Kim(Namjoon). I'm doing this because I simply want to meet you sooner in the day" he said as he grabbed Kim(Namjoon)'s hand dearly.

Kim (namjoon) instinctively pulled his hand back to avoid being grabbed by Kim (jong-un), as much as he hated habits like these, the k-pop star's childhood in the abusive orphanage left wounds which never quite healed. "a-ah! I'm sorry Kimmie..." he whimpered, looking up at Kim (jong-un) with a trembling lip and irresistible puppy eyes. 

Kim (Jong-un) simply smiled charmingly at the other Kim and adjusted his Hawaiian patterned tie, and then looking to check his 24karat gold diamond embedded ass shaped custom made Rolex watch. "Kim (namjoon), should we head to the movies now?" He asked, eyes lighting up. 

Ah yes, this was their long awaited date. The two Kims (namjoon & jong-un) were preparing to watch a movie the both of them had been looking forward to.

They arrived at their theatre, The two KIMs stood in line with the other KIMs of this town. The movie they were watching is a live action rendition of "Kim (not) Possible" staring Kim (So-Hyun) as Kim (Possible) and Kim( Seok-Jin) as "Kim" Ron Stoppable. 

The ticket guy greets them " Welcome to Kiinema 21, what movie are you watching today?" He say with a bored look in his face. Kim (Namjoon) squinted and noticed that the employee's name is Kim ( -berly Hart). 

"Salutations my friend!" Kim(Jong-Un) said to him "Tell me, is the waitstaff here unionized? Are you receiving adequate pay and benefits? Is this a worker-owned business?” Kim (Jong-Un) asked, trying to unionize the workers once more.

Kim (Namjoon) nudged his boyfriend on the elbow. "Aigoo stop it" he said as he huffed. "Mianhae," he said to the staff, bowing koreanly. Although he likes that part of him, he really wishes that Kim (Jong-Un) can act like a normal person sometimes.

They order their Kim(chi) and Kim(bap) and then heads towards the theater. As they look for the seat together, Kim (Namjoon) can't help but starting to feel dugeun dugeun. He's going to sit next to Kim (Jong-Un) for the whole movie...!? jinjja!!!!

Despite the dreamy setting, he couldn't help but feel a sick feeling inside his stomach. The face of Kim (Seokjin) haunted his mind as the lights of the cinemas dimmed. He knows he's a very famous actor, and he knows that Kim (Jong-Un) was the one who insisted to watch this movie, but....

Seeing his ex's face doesn't make him feel good.

Kim(Namjoon) tried to push down the ache throbbing in his chest and focused on the warmth of the Kim(jong un) beside him, although they were not even touching. Just being in his presence made him feel better.

Little did they know, that day was the exact day where the actors who starred in the movie watched it with them, way in the front row. Kim(So Hyun) and Kim(Seok Jin)'s head barely peeked above their seats, and even then, Kim(Namjoon) could never tell it was them. 

The movie ended. Kim(Jong un) had a pleasant but still stern expression on his face, with a little skip in his step. Kim (Namjoon) giggled at the cuteness of his boyfriend and his tiny legs. They walked out the theatre, not hand-in-hand, but the sentiment was there.

In the corridor, Kim(Namjoon) spotted something that made his heart drop instantly. The silouhette of a back that was engraved in his mind after years and years of it being the first thing he saw as he wakes up. The back that stood in the kitchen, facing him when he went to get a glass of water at 5pm. He recognized that back, walking beside a woman whose face was revealed, facing the side. It was Kim(So Hyun), next to her co-worker, and Kim(Namjoon)'s ex – Kim(Seok Jin).

' "Kim (So-Hyun), I..Is that you...?"  
"..Kim (Namjoon)?"  
"OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY YOU"  
Kim(Namjoon) goes in for a hug, it was the first he he saw her in years. "Just like back at the orphanage, practicing acting as always"  
"It's been so long i-"  
Kim (So-hyun) looked at the person behind of Kim (Namjoon).  
"!!!!"  
Kim (So-hyun) took Kim (Namjoon) to a secluded area  
"Kim (Namjoon) you should never trust that man."  
"W-wha..what do you mean??!? He's the love of my life i just can't let him go."  
"No, you don't understand. Here take this."  
*She gives him a phone*  
"W..what is this?"  
"Don't ask any questions just take it. You'll figure it out on your own" Kim (So-hyun) left Kim (Namjoon) alone  
"Huh what, what just happened??? What is this anyways, an Iphone..?" He unlocks the iphone and- '  
"AAAGH-" Cain felt a sting on one of his eyes  
"AUGH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT."  
Bewildered and confused, he kept writing despite of the pain.

Kim(Namjoon) opens the phone.  
A password.  
Is this a joke? Why would Kim(So-Hyun) give him a phone out of nowhere, and even with a password even?!  
"Hey, are you alright?" Kim(Jong-un) tapped his shoulder. Kim(Namjoon) quickly shoved the phone to his pocket. "What's wrong? Your face looks so Sterned.. did she say something bad?" Kim(Jong-un) look up to Kim(Namjoon)'s eyes with a concerned expression. Kim(Namjoon) has known him for long enough to know that it was genuine... or is it? Gah! Kim(So-Hyun)'s words kept spiralling in his head now.  
"Ah, sorry about that! No- it's fine.. I just got a bad feeling in my stomach..." Kim(Namjoon) said to his dear boyfriend of 2 years.  
They first confessed on the first year of highschool. It was summer festival, and everything just sort of worked out from that... They just feel connected... They're in third year now and everything was perfect. Kim(Namjoon) already knew that they must be soulmates, but now... geh... I don't even know....

Tears slowly built in Kim (namjoon)'s perfectly shaped, Korean kpop star worthy eye sockets. He had toxic masculinity, and didn't want to cry, but the bitches on twitter told him that it was okay for men to cry. "kimmie..." he started, "I... I just took a dna test... turns out... turns out I'm an omega..." he muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"and--" Kim (namjoon) continued with a deep breath, "I'm going on a--- a world tour with the rest of ATEEZ." He buried his face into the larger man's shoulder, trying to hold back sobs. 

Kim ( Jong un) slowly stroked his book hair, and in his deep, rich, smooth, velvety, chocolatey, bubbly, caramelly, minty, baritone voice, he comforted his boyfriend "it's okay Namjoon." They were not the type to use first names, but Kim (Jong -un) felt like he must do it to calm Kim (namjoon) down a bit. "I know how much you love performing with ATEEZ. I want to support you, even if that means I will take over the world"

Kim (Namjoon) cried. His oppa tears drops, soaking his dictator boyfriend's suit. They share one last annyeong with each other, and finally bid goodbye.

"Goodbye, oppa." he waved towards the namja then headed towards his omeega friends, ATEEZ. He held Kim (Hongjoong)'s left hand and Kim (Kardashian) on the right. They fly towards their oppa bus tour, with the claps of their asscheeks bringing them towards the sky.

Kim (Jong-Un), for the first time in the 36 years of his highschool life, finally shed a tear.

A sharp pain split through Prince Cain's right eye. That was the one as black as night. It held more power than anyone would think it has. The Prince dropped his pen on the table to hold up both his hands up to the eye, hissing in pain. What was happening? 

The pain faded, and Prince Cain shook his head like a puppy. He huffed and went back to the story. It was probably nothing. 

Time skip, Kim(Namjoon) sat in the van. He was the first to finish dressing into his normal clothes so he was alone in the back of the empty vehicle. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp white hair. The others were still mantis dancing in the backstage rooms, so it would take a while for them to finish.

Kim(Namjoon) opened his duffel bag in hopes of finding something to relieve his boredom. That was when his fingers brushed on something cold and solid. And square. 

It felt like a phone, but that was already in his pocket. It couldnt be that Kim(San) accidentally roundhouse kicked his phone into the bag, right? 

Kim(Namjoon) wrapped his fingers around the object and took it out. It was... the same iPhone Kim(So Hyun) gave to him weeks before.

"Wha -... Why is this still here?"  
He opens the phone but it's locked.  
"Why would she give me a locked phone... let alone a phone itself"  
He looked at the lockscreen, it's them! But wait, was that from a previous tour? But it felt so unfamiliar...With the might of his singular brai ncell but he tries his best to retrace everything they've done before. "No.. Something isn't right."  
Suddenly, a notification pops out of nowhere.  
"Wah, who.."  
"Who is this...p̴̯̮̀̓̆̾̀̂̈́̚͝ą̵̡͙̼͎̭̗͐̇̂̽̒̊̂͗͆͂͑ͅr̸̢̢̡̦͎̈́̊̌͛̑̂̏̑̕͝͝ķ̴̛͇͚̫̞̉̓̍̇̿̒͘.̸̧̺̪̙̭̮̝̬̭̬͕͈̀̋̐̒͊̈́̈́̕ͅ.̴̥̲͎̪̠̬̣̰͑̐͛̍̓̑͐̓͘͝?̶̬̼̎͋͆̇̕"

He wakes up in the room he has seen over and over again. "Dear! You're going to be late" a familiar voice came from the door.  
"Yes Mom, I know" Namjoon get up rubbing his eyes, and get ready for school. Steve Jobs shrugs and continue to make dinner.  
He felt his stomach aches as he puts on his aido uniform, huh? He maybe just ate something bad the day before.  
As he is ready he turned the doorknob and go outside, the 4 people that has always waited for him is there. "C'mon Park (Namjoon)! You're going to be late!" Park (Possible) said in a rather harsh tone.

Holy shit Park (namjoon) thought to himself. standing in front of him were his idols, Park (possible), Park (park), Park (dog) and Park (Jong un). They were known in school as the FF (ferocious Four), every omega was in love with FF. But Park (namjoon) was different, he didn't want to succumb to his desires like that. 

A cutesy deredere voice snapped him out of his inner monologue, it was his best friend (non romancible) Sayori. "Hewwo parkie!!!" she squealed happily, "letz gowo to schowool ✨✨✨" how the fuck did she say ✨✨✨? that's up for you to decide. 

In that moment, Park (namjoon) had to make quite possibly the most difficult decision of his life. was he gonna go bros before hoes or hoes before bros?

Park(Park) who's actually a white woman culturally misappropriating asian name like the koreanboo she is. Snapped her finger infront of him, snapping Park (Namjoon) out of his daze.

"C'mon sis what are you waiting for?" Park(park) said. "He is considering to go with "hoes" instead of with "bros" woof." Park (dog) said. 

" 🥺 Wut do u mean considering uwu ez obvious I'm da rite choice XD" said (non romansssble) Sayori while tugging his arm. 

"Yo bro! Yo can't be going with ho first bro." Park (Jong-Un) yelled as he vibe with his airpods. "Yo put ye peeps first before yo yo homes. That's how ya do friendship and politics bruh." He threw his fist up onto the air as he said that.

Park(Namjoon) smiled at the other Park. He took out his phone. 

Wait.

Wasn't his phone an Android?

Instead, he turned around a slimmer, bigger phone in his hand, with seven cameras on the back instead of three. He imagined he could have the vision of a fly with that amount.

Park(Namjoon) curiously turned on the phone, ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. On its lockscreen displayed a picture that said,

"Come Find Me, Dear Kim. I Am Waiting For Your Return."

Prince Cain's pen broke in his hand. His right eye felt like it was being torn apart. The man started curling in on himself in pain, letting out screams of agony. He did not remember the last sentence he wrote. 

The Prince started seeing white flashes behind his eyelids. The bright light started to blind him and he couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or open. He felt his back hit the cold crystal floor.

The pain stopped as startlingly as it started. 

Prince Cain let out short breaths, his chest heaving. His right eye felt wet but that was the least of his priorities. The darkness that surrounded him after the candles went out were what concerned the man even more.

———

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of finger impatiently tapping a wooden table echoes throughout the great hall.

Seven figure is seated in circle, the figure in full armor groaned. "Oh for Liara's tits could you stop doing that." They yelled at the pink haired man across of them.

"Doing what? This?" he tapped his finger on the table again.

"Yes that!" They yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry! I'm just bored." The pink haired man replies.

"We all are, Eric." A woman wrapped in yellow groaned .

"..." A girl in pigtail stared at the Grand clock. "He is late."

"No shit. It's been an hour." The figure in full armor groaned. 

"Oh cut him some slack you mutt." A woman with wings quipped from besides them. "He is fashionably late. Oh but I doubt barbarians such as you would understand that."

The figure in armor stood up and lean towards her. "Listen you who-"

The great hall door is suddenly open. All eyes are turned to the newcomer.

"Pardon me. I was fashionably late."

"See, I told you!" said the winged woman, throwing up her arms. 

"You slow fuckass, you finally-" Eric stood up from his chair to greet the masked silver-haired prince – and he froze in his turn. The other six were just as still, most of their eyes wide in shock and confusion.

The crystal winged prince adorned in black velvet stepped through the hall to the table. His heels echoed, and a second pair of footsteps followed behind the prince.

The Prince stepped aside to reveal a white-haired man much taller than him, however dressed in a much ancient style, but the royals could tell the man was wearing garments of high quality. The man looked around the grand hall in confusion and a tinge of fear. The Prince led him to his own seat and insisted on standing beside the man.

"So..." The winged woman from before started, folding her hands and placing it on the table. "Care to explain who this is?"


End file.
